vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123691-i-miss-ganking
Content ---- ---- Because your fun at my expense may be tons of fun for you, but it is not fun for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The last time I played on a PVE server was in EQ in 1999. I was going to stay on NA's PvP server but then it hit me... I'm level cap and don't do dailies so I have no reason to go outside of Thayd unless I want to grief players who are leveling up/questing. So I took the free transfer to the PVE server and now I'm enjoying a great market, 100-150+ people in thayd and a very active general chat. I'll stay on the pve server until theres either an expansion or a huge incentive to World PvP | |} ---- ---- Didn't Warhammer Online level down higher players who came into lowbie zones? I seem to remember hearing about that feature back when the game was being announced. And you just summed up what 99% of World PvP is, across almost every MMO. It's ganking. | |} ---- meh. comparing a fantasy game to how the "real world" works isnt a very solid argument. im not claiming to be an expert of others opinions but i would only assume that most people dont like to be interrupted when questing or doing dailies. i would also assume that more often than not people are upset when they get killed rather than happy and that such occurrences normally dont turn into guild vs guild conflicts. i believe its a common misconception that open pvp is most cases is an enjoyable experience and that this idea is only perpetuated further because people rarely think back upon bad memories. sure i can remember this one fun time that i did some open pvp and it was great. however i can remember the 1000 other times it was terrible. | |} ---- Oh good god YES, yes PLEASE! I would spend so long going around finding people to fight if I was automatically rallied down. It just seems a bit mean to beat up some random low level scrub... | |} ---- ---- Flaging your self doesnt allow you to attack any1 tho, flaging is basicly saying "gank me", its not the same as the PVP server where you can attack or be attacked almost anywhere anytime. Flagging your self for PVP on a PVE server is like going to a boxing match and giving your opponent a free shot (since when you are flagged you can only be attacked but not attack) | |} ---- I'm sure that there are many who share your opinion, but to me it misses the real problem of open world PvP. In all honesty, I don't mind being interrupted by opposing players while questing. It adds to the tension and unpredictability of the play and wakes you up when you're mowing through mobs that never adapt to your tactics. I also don't mind getting killed, since it's not like any game these days has a substantive death penalty. I do mind being ganked by a group or single player who is so OP compared to me that the fight is never actually in question. And if I call up friends and make the fight competitive, suddenly the opposition decides to "take a break" because a competitive fight isn't what they were after at all. I mind when those same groups or single players camp out at spawn sites and objective sites specifically because they know that victims will come, and keep coming, because they have to in order to progress. At its best, open world PvP is transient, unpredictable conflict with adaptive and creative opponents that interrupt or compete over questing as really awesome random encounters. At its worst, open world PvP is a sustained effort by one side with more power to simply crush their victims--excuse me, their opponents--and shut down questing entirely until the other side logs off. Unfortunately, too many people who play these games seem to prefer open world PvP at its worst. They refuse to self-regulate their in-game behavior, at the same time that they vociferously oppose any game-imposed regulations being put in place. I'll agree that PvP flagging isn't like being in a PvP server, but your description of it makes it sound like somehow you're at a big disadvantage if you have your PvP flag on in the PvE server. You're not, because people who aren't flagged can't attack you until they also turn their flag on. It's not like you're giving them a free shot with no opportunity to hit back. It's more like going to a boxing match and climbing into the ring and waiting for someone else to climb in with you. | |} ---- So, crazy thing. Just the other day I went to the mall with tons of other people around me. A lot were a lot stronger than me, but I didn't have to fear they would beat me up or try to kill me. This actually is my typical experience when I leave my home or place of business. Safe from the threat of violence. I don't know what "world" you are living in, but in mine people are usually protected from open-world combat. Anyway, I'm not going to answer you. I enjoy the PvE in this game and I don't really need to have a reason. I just enjoyed it. I have a lot of sympathy for the PvPers who had to jump onto a PvE server, but I don't have a lot of sympathy for someone who thinks everyone should enjoy the game the way he does and then is surprised to find himself all alone. | |} ---- You are at a disadvantage if you flag first. You give everyone else the decision when and where to engage in combat. That's a HUGE difference (and a huge disadvantage). | |} ---- ---- but thats the thing with the great part of pvp world, isnt a fair a fight, its just (my experience in bloodsworn server) a stalker waiting on you to be 1/3 hp and tethering kill you, or a lvl 50 one shotting someone leveling in wilderrun. the great campal battles arent born in the pvp world that we see even if the pvp server was full, example of this was the organized "battle of farside". If you remember that was a freacking good pvp event that the playerbase made and advertised in forums and in facebook. in that event people in a pve server, all decided go on a certain hour flag themselves and have a fair fight for the control of the nexus moon (there were slightly more exiles, but the dominion was more geared so it was a blast for both sides), so pvp can born but you have to organize it, cause as they already said a pve server its like a gym, you can go into the ring but have to wait someone else to go up with you, meanwhile a pvp server its like a bad street in an ugly neighborhood, you can see awesome fights between gangs but almost its someonebig stealing a bike on a kid | |} ---- What Warhammer did was that if you were X amount of levels(I believe it was 10+) and you were roaming the lower tier trying to gank low level players it would turn you into a chicken that the low level player could isntantly kill because you basically had 1 hp. The other person must flag as well in order to attack you. If they are not flagged then they can't hit you and you can't hit them. You can't auto flag via attacks either, they must open the group finder and or type /pvp and then they can attack you. I'd have to disagree because it'd really be no different if you were on a pvp server and everyone was flagged. You can't always see that stalker that's roaming around "ganking" people and unless you have that radar addon that used to show the distance of everyone around you you're not going to always catch people running up on you mounted either as groups and or individuals. When you flag for PvP you're inviting a fight and as such should not be surprised if any one or more players wants to attack on you. This is the same as if you were on a PvP server..you can't complain that you were killed by someone knowing that you're on a server with said mode of play always enabled. Citing back to the example the in the original post they want to feel the danger of a higher level roaming around that COULD kill them. Just because you're on a PvP server doesn't mean everyone is always out for blood, that high level may very well just go right by them and not care about killing them at all. In that same respect if they were on a PvE server and flagged that higher level very well could decide to kill that lower level if they wanted to simply by flagging themselves and BOOP dead.. Even in the case of two or more level 50s on a PvP server of the opposite faction it is not unheard of at all that people will sometimes do a /bow or /salute and consider that as a "oh okay they're not in the mood" and they go on their way to fight someone else, do something different or just go "F you I'm fighting you now!". The only difference is player choice matters and is enforced via game mechanics. If you flag on a PvE server in Wildstar you are voluntarily and knowingly telling and inviting everyone to fight you either through an arranged fight or as a surprise. You as the flagged player knowingly engage in pvp and that person who attacks you knowingly is doing so as well opening them up to attack from others too. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't no. | |} ---- I don't know what NOC is. If it referes to flags being temporary, they're on all the time when you flag until 5 minutes after you unflag yourself. I still don't see much difference though and the motivation aspect is an individuals personal level of comfort as opposed to a level of disadvantage. This disadvantage exists on both realms and you're actually more disadvantaged on PvP thano n a PvE because there is no unflagging. This situation where you waited out the higher level happens on PvP servers too so I'm not seeing the difference. You also have a benefit being on a PvE server because you can not only wait for that person to leave, but can also wait for your flag to drop too. However if this were a PvP server then that higher level can return and in some cases they do and do it all over again knowing that you're trying to wait for them to leave. The point of flagging is to invite people to fight you so yes you are a target. You'd be a target on PvP servers as well, but I see quite a few people flagged on Entity both Dominion and Exile. I personally do it knowing full well someone can attack me anytime and when they do I just turn around and backhand them like a sledgehammer. Maybe it's just me as well, but with gear being easier to obtain I've been seeing more people actually flagged on purpose(meaning that they weren't just flagged coming out of a BG). Now if by motivation you mean that there isn't much incentive to do open world pvp gameplay wise, that's an overall issue that I think everyone agrees with being a problem. We have no objectives, no RvR lakes, or mechanics to really fuel it beyond the players themselves and they are capable and have shown themselves willing to do such. So until Carbine introduces something to really make open world pvp something more, even if it was just giving higher prestige per kill in open world there isn't much there. Something I liked about Warhammer was that you could get a decent amount of points per BG win or lose, but in open world you were getting far more especially if they were closer to your level and rank or higher. I remember on my zealot that getting 3 or 4 solo kills against another lvl 40 was pretty close if not more points than me doing a battleground so I would roam the RvR lake all day and even go on the other side picking fights with people. If it blew up into an all out brawl it was even better because it rained pvp points so much that you were hoping you didn't get that BG pop that was needed to conquer the zone. Even in WoW you were encouraged to kill players equal to your level and higher and even better the same rank+ when they introduced the honor system. We don't have that sadly... | |} ---- ---- why because it then becomes a fair fight? | |} ---- ---- Good thing Black Desert is around the corner. | |} ---- ---- It's TOTALLY the real world...you gank someone in RL, you go to jail for a long, long time. As for me, I choose PvE servers because many MMO players inherently exploit class and gear imbalances to torture easy targets; if all things were equal I'd be of a different mind, but they're not. PvP and PvE preferences aren't anything new; Ultima Online vs Everquest comes to mind. | |} ---- ---- It's a mis-type of "NPC" :) The difference is there is little motivation to flag first, so most people don't do it. So open world PvP rarely happens. On a PvP server, you always have the option to attack or be attacked. On a PvE server, you always have the option to attack if there's a target available, but you don't have the option to BE attacked unless you flag. Thus, most people don't flag because, let's face it, attacking first is more fun than being attacked, and you don't lose the opportunity to attack if you don't flag. Having a 24 hour flag in a central location set means you have to decide you want to PvP before you see a target and have the opportunity to attack., and you only get to attack if you've chosen to make yourself vulnerable. You misunderstand my point. My point was that I went around flagged on a PvE server, and of all the time I played I engaged in exactly once instance of very unsatisfying PvP. | |} ----